Bittersweet Café
by Unplayed
Summary: Focus on the sweet of the bittersweet.


**COPY RIGHT: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 2019**

This is a fan-fiction. Characters used are NOT mine. They belong to Misashi Kishimoto. However, some places mentioned are products of my imagination.

**AN**: Hello! This story is sooooo cliché (or so I thought) but I still love the outcome of it. Please don't forget to write a review, it would be highly appreciated! Also, do you want me to write another ending?

And oh, I hope you don't get too confused by what is present and what are flashbacks.

_

I have been going to a coffee shop nearby our school for a while now. It has been my favorite place and so does my neighborhood.

"One mint berry tea, with strawberry sauce. And one slice of blueberry cheesecake." I smiled back at the smiling barista as I handed her my membership card.

"Your name, ma'am?" she asked.

"Sakura."

I am an anonymous author. I have tons of works published everywhere in the city. It was just a hobby at first but lately, it has been getting on my nerves. Before I signed up for one famous publishing company, I could write whatever I want on the time pace that I want. No one's demanding me some twists and plots and genre to write that seemed appealing to certain audiences.

What is that phrase again? _You-won't-feel-like-you're-working-if-you-love-what-you-do_ bullshit.

Writing was never been easy. It's not some job you can actually mess with. In every book that I write, passion and emotion should be evident. Every character has to be a soul—touching and haunting and _influencing_ the readers' lives. There's noting better than a story being told from the first hand experience.

I smiled inwardly. Maybe that's the reason why I have made it this far, especially with one special book of mine.

I looked for a vacant table while holding my tea and my cheesecake. There's something quite special about this café—the smell of the coffee, the ambiance, the people—

I stopped mid track as my eyes found their way on to the ground, forcing myself to walk steadily on a vacant table in front of another table occupied by a couple. Flashback of memories involuntarily came rushing down my mind.

You see, there's this one guy I used to love so much. It's been five years since I met him here in Bittersweet Café, just across the street from the hospital I'm part-time working with.

That was rush hour, reason why this café was packed full of customers, mostly students. It was my first year at college and I don't have friends so I choose to go home early. I came across this place, _fortunately_, and thought might as well give myself a break after dealing with those life-draining school works.

I was munching on my cheesecake silently, enjoying my relaxing _"me-time"_ despite the soft buzz from other costumers talking with their colleagues when I felt someone lightly poked my shoulders—only to see a guy holding a tray. His pale cheeks tinted with lightest hue of pink, his lips curved into scowl (but just actually pouting).

"Are you with someone?" He asked, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"No," I simply answered.

"Can I sit here?" He mumbled, voice so velvetly and deep.

I raised a brow and fight the overwhelming urge of heat crawling towards my face. I roamed my eyes around trying to find another vacant table, which I failed. Not that I don't want him to sit with me. It's just that I am very awkward at socializing and he's a complete stranger.

I looked at him thoroughly _and awkwardly. _Handsome is an understatement of his appearance. His presence screaming charisma and glamour despite his simple clothing. I also caught a glimpse of all the girls inside the café looking at him, giggling and blushing.

His face is intimidating, giving off the typical rich and snob hottie leading man in the teen fiction books: sharp eyes framed with thick lashes, pointed nose, angled jaw and slightly pouty lips. Though, I preferred those with soft features, whose eyes are expressive. Not like his'—mysterious and distant and cold. So void of emotions. So hard to read.

I nodded at him and he muttered a quick thanks. I straighten my back a little when he slide himself in front of me, definitely trying to push away the thoughts that we looked like an actual couple on a date. I wonder if he's new here?

He chewed his food silently while I couldn't bare myself to eat mine. Self consciousness enveloped me suddenly and I'm so scared that I looked like a hungry homeless kid that had the privilege to sit with him.

I shook my head lightly. _What am I thinking?_ I sighed and forced myself to calm down.

I resumed eating, taking smaller bites as I subconsciously try to look more demure, fooling myself that I could actually eat my cheesecake in front of this absolutely gorgeous creature.

_I gave up. This is so awkward! _I thought. So I pulled my phone on my purse to save myself from stupid uneasyness. I scrolled absentmindedly on my social media account until I heard him talk—which caught me off guard.

"Do you know where the Hatake bookshop is?"

I almost jumped from my seat when my ears caught the sound of his baritone voice. Apparently, he saw me startled. I felt heat brushing my cheeks and I can tell he's trying to hide his smirk behind those smug expression of his.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Hn. Hatake bookshop." He refused to repeat his question in full sentence.

"Just down the street. On the right side next to Green Beast Barbershop." I answered.

He nodded and flashed some half smile, causing one dimple on his cheeks reveal itself. He looked like a fucking big time international model. He's so sinfully handsome it should be illegal.

His phone rang and he answered the call quickly. I averted my eyes at him to stop myself from ogling too much. I couldn't help but hear his conversation with the person on the other line.

"I'll be there in fifteen, dobe. Stop pestering me." Just like that, he ended the call. I saw him looked at me.

"I'll be going, miss—"

"Sakura. I'm Sakura. And you're welcome." I mumbled quickly, _too_ quickly for my liking. I couldn't even get myself to smile at him.

He chuckled, definitely sensing my discomfort and embarrassment. I looked at him in awe. His laugh sounds so sexy.

"I'm Sasuke. I'm not from Konoha so..." he trailed the words from his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. I still get what he wanted to say.

"Where are you from?" I asked before I could even stop myself. Curiosity got the best of me. I just hope he wouldn't think I'm sort of a stalker or something.

"I'm from Otogakure. I just moved here recently."

"Are you staying here for good?" What am I doing? Some sort of interview? I growled inwardly. I'm being stupid.

"Yeah. I got my new unit at Hokage Condominium Tower 7."

My jaw dropped slightly but I composed myself instantly. There's this rumor going around my Tower that there are new people residing the unit four floors up from mine. My neighbors were extremely delighted for some reason about the _"new comers"_ which I never paid attention of. But I pushed the idea of Susuke living so near. I shouldn't get my hopes too high. Not that I _want_ him to live near me, anyway.

"I gotta go." He said before walking away.

I failed to tell him that I also lived in the _same_ Condominium, on the _same_ tower. The fact that I could actually cross paths with him again scared the shit out of me. What if he thinks I'm a creepy stalker and I choose to live next to him to steal some valuable things like his underwe—

_What the fuck am I thinking?!_

I chuckled softly at my reminiscing.

This is the exact food combo that I ordered when I first met him. For three years, I ordered the same when I'm here at Bittersweet Café. Nothing more, nothing less. Because this is our favorite.

I also remembered few weeks after I met that guy named Sasuke and surprisingly, I haven't bumped into him just yet. It was long weekend due to a certain holiday and I refused to go home to my parents despite their nagging. I stayed at HCT7 and enjoyed my unusual free time. I wrote some fictions and decided to eat my favorite mint dark chocolate ice cream tub from Cold Cream. Ah, comfort food.

My mum caught my dad cheating causing unbearable chaos at home. Mum constantly drown herself with the countless bottles of whiskey mixed with painful tears of betrayal. Father keeps trying to win her heart back but no avail, results to endless fights and finger-pointing whose fault that our family became broken beyond repair.

Maybe that's the reason I am scared to submit myself to anyone. Reason why I find it hard to open my heart and completely trust strangers to let them in. I am terrified in the thoughts of betrayal and unfaithful relationships; like my father did to my mother—_to us_. Reason why I prefer to be alone instead of enjoying like kids my age.

But Sasuke... _oh Sasuke_. He proved me wrong. He changed me, my mindset.

It was summer vacation and I still refused to go home. I know my mum needs me but I need to fix my broken self first before comforting her to avoid more unnecessary pain.

And then there was a time when I held my favorite ice cream tightly, not minding the burning cold it caused on my small hands. I was currently at the nearest grocery store and this is the nth tub of mint dark chocolate I consumed this month. I should really have to go to gym after this.

I walked towards the cashier to pay for my precious ice cream and saw two guys before me. Their hands holding tons of chips and bottles of whiskey. The blonde guy talks animately while the familiar dark-haired guy listen, his lips forming into more familiar smirk that keeps replaying on my dreams.

I loudly gasped in realization, causing the two guys turn to fully face me. The blonde with cerulean blue eyes have a confused look plastered on his friendly face while Sasuke... well, his dark, hypnotizing pools widen a little bit and his kissable lips partly gaped.

"U-um..." I squeaked, making a fool out of myself in front of two good-looking guys.

"Sakura." He acknowledged me.

"Sasuke," I breathly replied, still comprehending our second encounter.

We stared at each other's eyes, completely unaware of the sly grin on the face of Sasuke's friend.

"Hi! Didn't know Sasuke-teme knew someone outside our circle! I'm Naruto by the way, it's nice to meet you!" The blonde said cheerfully while shaking my hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Naruto. I'm Sakura."

"Are you his girlfriend?" He asked, caught me off guard. I quickly shook my head no. I can feel blush creeping on my cheeks. I'm pretty sure my face is more bright than my hair now.

Sasuke smack Naruto's head. "Dobe, stop scaring her." He growled.

I sweat dropped.

"I'm not!" Naruto whined and then he faced me again. "How about you come with us? We're having a mini celebration at Sasuke's pad! You should come! We don't take no for an answer!" He said happily.

The next thing I know, I'm standing in the grocery's parking space facing a large group of people my age. I shift from one foot to another, extremely uncomfortable under their calculating stares.

"Guys! This is Sakura, Sasuke-teme's girlfriend. She's joining our party!" Naruto declared loudly.

And then the commotion starts. The guys hovering a pissed-looking Sasuke while three girls (who introduced themselves as Ino, Tenten and Hinata) started to asked me couple of questions, giggling and laughing while their eyes glint into undeniable amusement.

When I told them where I live, they gasped and cheered once more for they are all lived in Hokage Condominium, just towers apart, clearly walking distance.

"You didn't tell me you live in Hokage Condo, too." Sasuke said as we walk side by side on the hallways through his unit.

"I didn't get the chance to." I smiled at him sheepishly.

The rest of the night was a blur, filled with laughter and whiskey. It was the first time in year I felt genuinely happy. I found myself new friends.

It all blossomed there. Sasuke and I became more... closer than I could ever imagine. I learned alot about his family—that his mother operates a famous clothing shop here in Konohagakure, his father runs their family company, Uchiha Group of Companies, in Otogakure and that the unit he's staying in belongs to his older brother named Itachi who attends law school. And of course, vise versa. I must say, he knows me more than my parents does.

He's always there for me, listening to all my whims and dealing with my tantrums, patting my back whenever my parents forced me to do something, taking me to our favorite café, bringing me bento and my mint dark chocolate whenever I forget to eat during the times I get too caught up with writing.

It's funny, really. When I love writing and he loves reading. We often get to talk about the beauty of literature, argue about which genre is better by giving points and facts—that either end up him smirking and me pouting or me giggling and him scowling.

In really short span of time, we became inseparable. In really short span of time I fell in love with him.

I didn't tell him, though. I don't have the guts. What if he thinks I'm not good enough? What if he distance himself from me? What if he thinks I'm being lunatic? What if? What if? _What if?_

I'm scared of this feeling. I'm scared of the possibility of ruining bonds that we have. This is not like the books I've written. This is very much real. This is not fiction we're talking about. It's not like I take control on everything that's happening. There is no paper and pen involved, plot unknown, twist and turns to be unfold just before our eyes.

The night before Christmas, we were together at the poolside of Tower 7. We were both silent, staring peacefully at the water, hands clutching glasses filled with vodka.

A sudden question popped into my mind and I just had to ask him. "Sasuke, if you are to write a book, what would it be about?"

I can still remember his answer to that random question—word by word. "I'd like to write about destiny."

I chuckled at the irony of it. I looked at him, expecting a humorous smirk but instead, my eyes was met with a gaze I could melt for. His obsidian orbs filled with overwhelming emotion wanting to be said instead of its usual indifference.

I gulped as I fight my hardest to remain calm amidst of desire to faint here and there. "Are you serious? I thought you don't believe in destiny and you find it ridiculous?" I shook my head in disbelief and confusion as I take a sip of my cold vodka.

"Yes, you're right."

"Then why would you write about something you greatly opposed to?" I frowned.

"That's the point. One day I woke up and thought about it. Though I still could bring myself to believe that, maybe destiny isn't that half as bad. Maybe if I could write something about it, proving that it is real, then maybe I'll give it a chance." He took a sip from his glass. "One hundred pages. Exactly one hundred pages, then I'll welcome the thought."

He looked at me intently and I really _really_ want to melt under his gaze. I averted my eyes away from him. I'm afraid he could read through me.

I have to admit it. We're different. I'm an open book while he's aloof. But I can't bare the thought of him walking away from my life just because I love him.

I have to prepare myself of all the possibilities. I need to forget him. I need to remember how to live with out him. Step by step in reverse. Slowly forgetting the feelings.

But all thoughts gone when he said something I never thought he would say even in my wildest fantasy. No warning, in just a heartbeat, he said. "Sakura, I love you. If ever you don't feel the same, please don't leave."

I am dumbfounded as I stared at him, mouth slightly open. I noticed how his jaw clenched and his hands grip the glass tighter, preparing for the worst.

But me, being the foolish girl that I am, uttered things like, "Please tell me you aren't joking." I even had the _guts_ to chuckle at his face, though nervously.

I'm anxious as I feel my heart clenched at the possibilities of happiness and doubts. I want to hear it again one more time to make sure I'm not just hearing things. What if it's not real? What if I expect too much?

I watched him gulp his vodka like it's just a mere water and then looked at me straight in the eyes, his brows slightly furrowed. "I love you, Sakura."

My tears fell as the fireworks decorated the night sky, indicating that it's Christmas time. I know I told myself that I should learn how to live without him but...

We're happy. So happy. We went silent about it for days but our actions speak louder than words. We grew closer together, sweeter, formidable affections for each other to the point that our friends confronted us about our "relationship".

I don't know how to answer it, honestly. It's not like we officially agreed that we are dating.

"She's my girlfriend." He blurted out of the blue, maybe fed up because of their consistent questioning. I must say that our friends are extremely happy about it, muttering something like _finally_ and _about time_ under their breaths.

Ino and Naruto insisted that we should celebrate it.

I sighed happily at the memory. I take a bite of my blueberry cheesecake. Those times are so blissful that it almost felt like a dream. That Sasuke is just a product of my imagination and fantasy, like a character on the books that I wrote.

_Two years._ Our relationship lasted for two long loving and euphoric years. Maybe, _just maybe_, if it wasn't for the need of him going away, maybe we're still together.

One day, his mother visited me on my unit. She smiled at me softly and lifted a hand to gently touch my face and my hair. I saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

Uchiha Mikoto was nothing but good to me. She treated me like a daughter she never had. She's a big fan of Sasuke and I's relationship. She also often bring me to shoppings and we do things together that she cannot do with her sons.

"Did Sasuke-kun already told you, Sakura-chan?" She asked me.

I crooked my head to the side, confused. "Tell me what, Mikoto-san?" Now, I am scared because of her antics. What in the world could have gone wrong?

"We need to move out, Sakura-chan. Fugaku need our assistance with our company due to the crisis that enveloped Otogakure recently. We just couldn't bare loose everything that our family have." She said as sadness became more evident in every word that she said.

I almost forgot how to breath when I heard that. Is this true? Why didn't Sasuke tell me sooner? Did he plan on leaving without saying goodbye at all? Oh my God, this is being romantic cliché shit! This is _not_ a book! This is our life we're talking about!

_Why, Sasuke?_

I forced myself to smile at Mikoto amidst of breaking down. How can I deal with this? How I can deal with him being gone?

"Is that so, Mikoto-san? Don't worry. I understand."

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry." She hugged me tightly. I just want to cry my heart out but I toughen up myself. I couldn't just cry in front of Sasuke's mother. I'm not selfish and certainly not weak. I need to put away my emotions.

"I hate it. I hate that you have to be apart. I hate that our family issues have to get in the way. But we need to, Sakura-chan. We don't have a choice."

"I know, Mikoto-san. I truly understand." I smiled at her again to convince her and myself. Sasuke's motives of keeping this from me still bugs me greatly.

"Your love is strong, right? I won't interfere with you. You guys have to decide about your relationship." She said and I nodded in agreement. "Thank you for keeping up with my son's attitude and for taking care of him, for loving him. I'm forever grateful."

I can't say a single bad thing about Mikoto. She's been a good mother for Sasuke and Itachi and also for me. I'm just so happy for the fact that within two years, I've been a part of their family.

On the night before the Uchiha family's flight, Sasuke and I met at Tower 7's poolside. The same place where we chose to reveal our true feelings. We were both silent until he called my name.

"Why haven't you told me?" I cut whatever he's about to say. He froze and bit his lower lip, contemplating. I didn't realize a teardrop found itself a way down to my cheek. Then another. Then another. Until I was crying so hard that everything became a blur. I saw him flinched, averted his gaze to the ground and fisted his hands.

"I don't want you to think that we're somehow running out of time." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't want you to think that we have limitations." He run his hands through his messy hair. I could see that he's tired and just as hurt as I am.

"Don't you think that it would be harder when you thought nothing's wrong then when I woke up you're gone for God knows where and heaven knows how long?" I said bitterly. I can't help it.

"I will tell you. I don't have plans on leaving without telling you." He muttered helplessly.

"I hope you told me sooner, Sasuke. I could have prepared myself. It could have hurt much lesser. I hope you told me sooner! We could have savor every moment that we have each other!" I sobbed uncontrollably. This is the first time I've cried this much, hurt this much.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

No one talked after his apology. The only thing that we can hear are the distant horn of the cars and my sobs. I felt his arms snaked around my waist from my back the reason I cried harder—if that's even possible.

He let me cry, he didn't utter a word. Until now he remained mysterious, always hard to read.

"I want you to wipe your own tears. You need to learn how to deal with everything everyday without me by your side." He whispered on my ear.

I want to laugh but I can't. That's exactly what I want to do before he told me he love me. I shut my eyes tightly before I complied. After I brushed away the tears on my face, he held both of my arms while still hugging me from behind.

I tried to face him but he stopped me. "Stay still. I don't want you to see my tears." He said as I felt his warm tears on my shoulders.

It hurts. It _hurts_, alright. We're both suffering silently, both crying miserably. Destiny is indeed, playful. We found each other in the middle of chaos but were forced to be apart for a certain reason that appeared more important than everything that we have now.

"See? This is why I hate destiny." He muttered as if he could read my mind.

"Everything happens for a reason, Sasuke. Maybe you'll be better there." I couldn't even believe I said that without breaking down into crying fit again.

"I'm better when I'm with you." His voice cracked when he said that. I could feel his pain.

"So, this is goodbye." I asked—_no_, said. Because that sounds more like a statement than a question.

"What's good in byes? That's not even something you can call good." He huffed and I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes. I smiled inwardly. He's my Sasuke. I just know him too well.

"It is called goodbye because you're going away for good, with no intention of coming back."

He refused to say anything, he just buried his face deeper in the crook of my neck. I could hear him sob silently. I cried again, betrayed by my own tears.

We've broken up by choice because we both know we need to. We can't just let our selfish desires and prioritize it above things that requires more attention. For me, this is the hardest form of goodbye. We have no choice but to wait and see if our love is strong enough to set each other free, and even stronger enough to lead us back to each other's arms where we're, at the moment, sure we belong.

Maybe someday.

Maybe it won't be long.

Maybe we could hope.

We can beat the distance, I know. But beating the distance means tying his strings on my finger. And tying his strings means blocking the future of each other. We're young. We have a lot of things to learn and opportunities we can encounter. We both know this. We both believe so.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

For the last time we said that. For me it's enough. It's enough knowing we loved each other until the end of that point.

And for the last time, I felt his soft lips touched mine.

_For the last time._

It's been three years since Sasuke left. Three years ago since he left me and our memories here in Konohagakure. I just finished my pre-med at one of the most prestigious Universities this country could offer. And for that three years, I finished writing the most important book that I ever wrote.

Two months ago, I heard the news that Sasuke was back in town together with his family and his beautiful fiancée. I can't deny that the news shocked me but I am genuinely happy for the man I once loved.

After I ate my blueberry cheesecake, I took a sip on my tea. I glanced at the sweet couple sitting across from me.

My gaze was met by the guy's eyes. I smiled at him. I saw him froze in his seat, his dark irises widened a bit. Nonetheless, he retuned my smile, his ever familiar dimple showing on his right cheek.

He's still the same as he is except that he seemed taller and his handsome face's features grow more mature.

I take the only book inside my bag, lifted it a little so he could see and put it on the table. I know his intense eyes are watching my every move and I that he knew what I meant by my actions.

I stood up and started to walk away towards the door of the Bittersweet Café—my favorite place where I met the man that I loved...and still loving.

I didn't anticipate that this would also be the last place that I'm going to see him, at the same time I decided to leave the only book that I wrote that I treasure.

I glanced at the whole Bittersweet Café. Tomorrow, it's my turn to leave. I'll go to Sunagakure to pursue my dream since I was a child—I'll be a doctor. _I'll go_ and no one could stop me. I'll leave all the memories behind just like what he did in the past.

• • •

**DESTINY**

_by Haruno Sakura_

100 pages about why you should believe in destiny.

Page 100

You said you are better with me. But you see? You are at your best when you are with her. You should believe in destiny 'cause destiny took us apart for you to meet her.

Our story is bittersweet. But as time goes by, I learned to accept things even though it's not turning the way you wanted them to be. I learned to focus on the sweet of the bittersweet. Deep inside my heart, I still and I will cherish every moment we spent together.

I hope you're happy.


End file.
